You Drive Head First Fearless
by Devin Knight
Summary: Lili Simms is Tyler's twin sister. She grew up with the guys and it seems like things are never going to change. That is until Chase comes, setting plans into motion that Lili dreamed, and hoped, would never come true. Will the boys discover the truth behind their powers? Or will Lili break and run from it all, as fast as she can? I've begun Revamping this just like I said I would
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Covenant I only own Lilly, Mia, and Elizabeth. Starts during the movie.**

**Lilly POV**

I let my legs dangle off the side of the cliff as I looked down. Tyler was eyeing me to make sure I wasn't going to fall off the side. I sighed and Caleb helped me up. I tapped my foot and looked at the party below us.

"What's up fellas?" I turned and glared at Reid.

"Ass. You're late." I snapped at him.

"Hello to you too, Lilly." I scowled at him.

"Where were you? We stopped by to give you a ride." Tyler seemed a little frustrated with his best friend. Reid smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Had things to do. How's the party?" Pogue was the next to speak.

"Don't know we just got here." Pogue was telling a damn lie. We'd been waiting for an hour.

"Well, hell, boys, Lilly. Let's drop in." They all looked at me. I didn't use my powers for things like **this.**

"I'm going with Baby Boy." He always made it interesting with a back flip or a cool trick while holding onto me. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you are." He grabbed my waist and stepped over the cliff. I screeched loudly and buried my face in his neck as we descended. He chuckled and his grip tightened.

We landed a few seconds later and I let go. I staggered backwards trying to catch my bearings. It always made me dizzy when the boys did something like that. Usually they did it with me in their arms and it constantly made me sick to my stomach. Reid placed both arms around my waist and made me rest my head against his chest.

"Breathe Lilly. Breathe."

My head was still spinning as the others landed. Tyler glared at Reid and he let me go. I stumbled a little and Caleb set me upright.

"Hey. Watch it baby girl." I blinked a few times as the dizziness faded. I grinned at all of them and Pogue slung one arm around me and flipped his hair. I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me. Yep that was my big brother for ya. I ducked out from under his arm and Reid settled his arm around my shoulders.

The party was already pulsing by the time we got there. Reid squeezed me tighter. I rolled my eyes and spotted Kate

"Hey Kate." She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Lilly." I made a face as she jumped into Pogue's arms and giggled as she peppered his face with kisses. It was then that I noticed the girl standing behind her.

"Hi I'm Lilly Simms. This is my older twin Tyler. Pogue Parry, Kate's boyfriend who_ should stop sucking her face off._" They both paused and looked at me.

"Thank you." The girl took the opportunity to state her name.

"I'm Sara." I grinned at her and continued with the introductions.

"This is-" Reid pushed past me.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know, Sara is my grandmother's name. You remind of her." I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm. Thankfully Caleb came in with his signature grin and saved the day.

"I'm Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway."

I giggled softly. Leave it up to Golden Boy to swoop in and save the day. Reid pouted and scowled, wrapping one arm securely around my waist. His nose skimmed my shoulder as I gazed into the fire. I sucked in a small breath and let it out as a sigh. No we weren't together… I ducked out of his arms and pushed my way through the crowd to the kegs. I filled a cup half way and made my way back to the fire we had gathered around. Reid took one look at the drink in my hand and threw it in the fire.

"HEY!" I smacked his chest and glared when I noticed an even bigger threat creep up.

I scowled as a whiny voice greeted Caleb. Kira Snyder. I whirled as Aaron Abbot slid in between them and I stepped up next to my brother.

"Well if it wasn't the scum of the earth?" Aaron chuckled and licked his lips.

"Looking good Lil… How about coming home with a real man tonight?" I rolled my eyes.

"In your wet dreams." He winked at me.

"Every night sexy." I gagged and Reid wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Scram Aaron and leave Lilly Alone." They glared at each other before Brody decided to open his mouth.

"You posers make me wants to puke." I glared and as I stepped forward, someone stepped in front of me.

"Whoa let's slow down for a minute." He looked at Kiera.

"You were being kinda bitchy." I started laughing right as Brody puked all over Aaron's back and on Kiera's expensive coat.

"Ugh. Okay. Ew?" Cruel laughter slid out of our lips as Reid and I dissolved into giggles.

"Okay guys Dill just called cops are on their way." Everyone scrambled, the almost fight forgotten as we slipped out of the Dells, to where we had parked the hummer. I let myself fall behind Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate and the kid who stopped the fight.

"Hi I'm Chase." I blushed lightly and shook the hand he offered to me.

"I'm Lilly." He smiled widely and brushed his finger across my cheek.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I let go of his hand as Reid caught up to me. Reid glared and yanked me towards the hummer, the rejection from Sarah showing through on his face. I squeezed his hand and climbed in the back between Caleb and Pogue, smiling as Caleb paused to stare at Sarah.

"She so wants you man." Pogue and I grinned.

"That's bullshit!" I reeled back, my eyes going wide at Reid's statement.

"Woah, Reid calm down." He just glared at me as Sarah shouted out of her car door.

"My car won't start!" I hold back a chuckle as Reid jumps out to be hero of the day, Caleb quietly steaming. I patted his knee and he ruffled my hair.

"Move over baby boy now." Caleb's quiet demand got Tyler moving and out of the driver's seat. I buckled up as Reid quickly threw the hummer in drive. I yelped as we went over a bump and I flew up out of my seat.

"We gotta pull over." Reid snorted at Caleb's comment.

"That'll impress Harvard." I squeaked out as my seat belt went flying off and I went sprawling across Caleb's lap. He sat me up straight.

"What the hell, cut across Marblehead, while you're at it, might as well have fun while we're at it." I yelped again and buried my face in my hands.

"You guys are crazy. Insane I tell you." They smirked. The fucking _smirked._ I glared again as we took another curve even faster than the last. Finally we reached the part the boys had been itching to get to. We went flying over a small ditch and out towards the cliff. I cried out as I flew forward. Caleb and Pogue caught me and pulled me back.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded and Reid's eyes met mine through the rear view mirror.

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" With a squeal of the tires, we flew off the cliff, all of our eyes midnight black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I forgot where I was going with the whole Elizabeth thing. Anyone have any ideas? Haha. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Lili POV**

I awoke the next morning, my cell ringing non-stop. I picked it up and my voice came out as a growl.

"What?"

Tyler chuckled on the other line.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Good morning Tyler. Now what do you want?"

"Movie day with Mia and Reid. We'll be there in fifteen."

I groaned as I heard the dial tone and hung up my phone, throwing a pillow across the room and hitting Mia square in the head.

"Get up, movie day with Reid and Tyler in 15"

She groaned as she rolled out of bed. I turned to my closet, grabbing black jeans, and Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, my chains and my converse. I yawned as I brushed through my hair and applied my make up being careful not to rub my eyes. I finished pulling my hair into a ponytail, turning to see Mia dressed and ready, laying on her now made bed and reading. I quickly made my bed and placed my keys and cell in my pocket. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal my brother and my best friend. I laughed as Reid shoved past my brother and picked me up into his arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the woods and a subtle hint of cologne. The only smell that was Reid. Reid set me down and I kissed my brother's cheek as Mia gathered her things for a day out. I turned to Tyler.

"We're going to head to the video store then the house. Are you two riding with us?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No retard, we're going to walk to whole way."

Reid chuckled and then poked my side. I squeaked and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Race you!"

Reid poked me again and then bolted for the door. I could hear Mia and Tyler laughing behind me as I took off after him.

"Hey asshole! Poking is cheating!"

I turned a corner and knocked into somebody.

"I am so sorry!"

I was on the floor and I looked up to see Chase. He smiled down at me, his hypnotic blue eyes pulling me in.

He helped me up but didn't let go of my hand.

"It's fine. So what's the rush?" I turned bright red.

"I was racing Reid to Tyler's Hummer." He laughed.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Sarah and Kate but I think I can just meet them in the parking lot."

He tugged on my hand and I followed. We walked talking about anything and everything. He intertwined our fingers as we approached the hummer. Tyler, Mia and Reid were already there. I turned to face him and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye beautiful" He kissed my cheek and was off. I blushed ten shades of red before turning to the rest of my friends.

"What was that all about?" Reid snapped.

"It was nothing," I muttered before averting my eyes. Mia grabbed my arm and we climbed in the Hummer, Mia in the front with Tyler and Reid in the back with me. I could tell he was silently steaming so the ride to the video store was quiet.

In the store I was browsing movies and humming softly to myself when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Reid.

"So what's going on with you and Chase?" I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Nothing."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and snort as I went back to looking at movies. He placed both hands on my hips and spun me around.

"Bull."

I swallowed a little and looked up at the ceiling I flashed my eyes black and the poster that had been hanging above him fell on his head.

"I have a no touching rule unless I want you to get close." He glared at me as I picked up a random movie and went to go pay.

Reid POV

Damn her. Damn her beauty. I hate the way she talks, I hate the way she walks, I hate the way she says my name. I hate it all only because I love it all. I watched as the guy at the counter raked his eyes over her body while she chatted with Mia. I really hate Lily Simms.

Lily POV

We left for the Simms Mansion with a bunch of movies and junk food. I raced Reid to the entertainment room and claimed my spot on the couch. Reid and I were on the couch with Tyler and Mia sitting on the floor. I looked at what I had picked for the movie and sighed. Amityville Horror. I hate scary movies. I had been so mad at Reid I didn't pay attention to what I picked up.

I screamed and grabbed the closest thing to me. Reid. Not many people know this but Reid Garwin is a _**HUGE**_ cuddler. I don't know what is but Reid Garwin loves to cuddle. I would know. I caught him with a teddy bear once. I still have the picture to prove it.

Anyways Reid wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face into his chest. I breahted in his scent for the second time today when Tyler's phone rang. My scream was muffled by Reid's neck. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

Tyler poked me in the side and I went flying off of Reid's lap.

"Hey!" We all started laughing.

"Nicky's in an hour." I let my mouth drop open.

"Alrighty then." I grabbed Mia's hand and we headed upstairs to my room

Mia and I ran to my room and immediately began searching for out fits. I pulled out a blue halter top and a black mini skirt. I pulled on my low top black converse. I began to straighten my hair. She raided my closet and got dressed in low rise jeans and a green tank top. We looked at each others bottoms and switched. I was wearing low rise jeans and she was wearing the skirt. I curled her hair and she did her make up.

I checked the time again and we had 15 minutes to get to Nicky's and Reid was banging on the door.

"Hold your damn horses!" I put the finishing touches on my outfit and walked out.

"Good god Reid. Break down my door why don't you?"

He didn't say anything he was just staring at me. I rolled my eyes and stole his beanie pulling it on over my hair. He just walked after me to the Hummer.

I climbed in the back with Mia but reached forward and flipped on the radio. Reid's hand ghosted up my side to reveal an inch of skin that was in between my jeans and halter top. His fingers traced it and I sucked in a small breath.

"You look really pretty tonight Lil." I smiled at Tyler.

"Aw. Thak you baby boy." I kissed his cheek and settled back for the ride.

When we arrived at Nicky's we saw Kate and Chase there. We climbed out of the Hummer and walked inside. We all bought cokes and Tyler and Reid headed for the pool tables with Mia. I sat down next to Chase.

"Hey Lily." He kissed my cheek again causing me to turn bright red as he placed on arm around me and held my hand with the other. Kate reached over to give me a hug and I returned it saying I was happy to see her. We were all talking and laughing when Sarah and Caleb showed up.

"Hi Lily." Caleb smiled wide and wrapped one arm around her.

"Hello again." She sat down and joined out conversation. She, Kate and I all slid close together to whisper to each other.

"So how close are you to Caleb?" I widened my eyes.

"Caleb you didn't tell her?" He got a confused look on his face and then a 'You are not going to do what I think you're going to do' look. "

What?" It took all I had to keep a straight face.

"I'm Caleb's lover."

She got this shocked look across her face and I started cracking up with Kate.

"No not really. I'm just kidding." Caleb glared at me and my eyes went wide with fear.

"Run." Thank the gods I wore converse tonight. I spotted my hiding spot and ran behind Pogue who had conveniently just arrived. He chuckled.

"Sorry Lil. I'm not hiding you this time." I yelped loudly and ran for Tyler.

"Hide me!" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Why do I see a very pissed off Caleb coming this way?"

I buried my face in his back.

"I played a joke on his date. I told her I was his lover." I could feel Tyler shaking from suppressed laughter. Reid was laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed when he came closer. He laughed and picked me up. I'm the shortest out of all of us. I only come up to Reid's shoulder. When I was younger, whenever they wanted me to do something they would pick me up and hold me the air. Which is what Caleb was doing now.

He carried me over to Sara and made me apologize. He put me on my feet and walked to the foosball table with Pouge. I sat with the girls and we talked.

"So have you really slept with Caleb?" I made a gagging noise.

"Good god no!" I turned my head to see Pogue, Reid, and Tyler slapping money down on the pool table. I excused myself from the girls and slide up behind them.

"So who won this time?" I smirked at the defeated look on Reid's face.

"Pogue," he grumbled. I chuckled as he took his beanie back.

"Sorry." He shrugged and made a face at me. I laughed and sipped at my coke, turning to go to the table.

"I made the shot!"

I turned to see Reid and Aaron arguing. I ran after them sending Pogue to get Caleb.

"Reid wait!" I clung to his arm trying to pull him back. He shrugged me off as we got outside.

"No Reid don't be stupid!" I stepped in between Reid and Aaron only to have Aaron pull me against him.

"Hey! Let me go!" He grinned and let his free hand drift down to my thigh. He tightened his grip on my arm and I cried out and whimpered a bit. I struggled, my elbow meeting his stomach and he clutched me closer.

"Maybe I'll take your girl along with your money."

By now Caleb was with us and I was even more pissed as Aaron grabbed at my clothes. Nicky came to the door way holding a bat.

"Take it somewhere else ladies." There was a pause as the tension hung in the air.

Aaron glowered at everyone and shoved me so I fell against Caleb. He caught me effortlessly, his eyes as hard as steel.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron shoved past Caleb smacking my ass on the way. Reid stiffened and Caleb passed me to Pogue. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned so I was facing the rest of the guys.. He rubbed my back and Reid grabbed my good arm but I shoved him off, sticking with Pogue.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb grabbed Reid's shoulder and I stiffened. Caleb used the 'I'm dead serious' voice. That voice used to make me pee my pants. I whimpered a little and Pogue tightened his hold on me. I watched silently, biting my tongue. I looked at Reid to see his eyes pure onyx and Caleb gritting his teeth in pain.

"Reid." He hissed out. I saw what Reid was doing with his wrist and I felt a scream rising in my throat.

'_Please don't let them use on each other. Dear God please don't let them fight.'_ Caleb threw Reid against a metal wall and I broke out of Pogue's grip.

"What is it going to take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron!"

"Reid! Caleb! Don't do this, don't be stupid!"

Reid lifted a keg with his powers. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"My powers greater than yours." I was standing next to Caleb at this point and I got a good look at Reid's face and what I saw scared the shit out of me. Reid's voice came out as a growl.

"Not until you ascend." I was shaking and Caleb stepped in front of me by a couple of steps. He put up his hands and made quick motions with his fingers.

"Alright go for it tough guy."

The scream that had been building released as the keg flew towards us. Caleb moved in front of me and easily blocked it. I heard the crashing of glass and tears poured out of my cheeks as I stepped around Caleb.

"REID!" Reid with the help of Tyler was getting up from a pile of broken glass. Caleb charged forward and Pogue and I reached out to hold him back.

"Keep using like you tonight and like you did last night, when you ascend you'll be as good as dead." The stupid serious voice.

"Stop Caleb this is insane!"

"Caleb come on man stop!"

Tears began to pour down my cheeks.

"Stop fighting!"

Reid shoved past us and stopped when he saw my tear streaked face.

"Oh god." He breathed.

"Baby doll." I whirled on him, my eyes ablaze with anger.

"Save it."

It was their special name for me. It was _his _special name for me

I shook my head and stepped closer to Caleb and Pouge. I have never been so scared of Reid in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the covenant only my characters blah blah blah. Let's get on with the story**

**Reid POV**

I looked at Lilly glared at me. She was truly angry at me but there was something else in her eyes. Fear.

"Baby doll."

She just kept shaking her head.

"No."

There were small tears leaking down her beautiful face. I took everything about her in. Soft brown hair, bright blue eyes (sparkling with tears instead of laughter right now), soft pink lips and a button nose. I also noticed the way she was shaking. I couldn't stand myself.

**Lilly POV**

Reid gripped my arm, hard.

"We're leaving. Now."

My anger grew and my eyes turned pitch black and for the third time that night, he was thrown back.

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Reid rose angrily and shoved me back so I landed on my back, his eyes solid back so I slid a few feet, stopping only when I crashed into the kegs.

"REID!" Three voices cried out and Caleb picked me up, handing me to Tyler.

"Reid, Caleb, it's wrong to use on each other." I watched Reid's back as he walked away. Caleb kissed the top of my head.

"Tell it to Reid."I kissed his cheek.

"Bye Cal." He smoothed some of my hair back before turning to Sarah who had appeared in the doorway and made his way back inside. Pogue gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked inside also.

"Night Pogo." He sent a wave in my direction, leaving Tyler and I standing there in the cold.

"Well…shit."

Noticing Reid's absence when we walked back into the bar, Mia raised her eyebrows at our ragged appearance but I shook my head. Chase wrapped one arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Everything alright?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Yeah everything's fine."I took one last long sip of my drink and walked out to the Hummer with Mia and Tyler in tow, Reid off with whatever girl he could find that was slutty enough to sleep with him.

**Reid POV**

My lips were currently attached to some blond girls neck right now. I closed my eyes, trying to get Lilly's beautiful face out of my mind. I would erase her. For both our sakes.

**Lilly POV**

When we got to the dorms Tyler slung me over his shoulder, Mia falling into step beside him, laughing as I pounded on his back. We had finally reached our room, Mia unlocked the door and Tyler threw me on the bed and I squeaked as I landed. He threw my pajama's at me and kissed my cheek as he left the room.

"Night Baby girl." I waved as he walked away.

"Night baby boy." I slid into my pajamas and laid down as I thought of the night's events. Redi had _used_ on me. He hurt me. I had long marks on my back where I had hit the kegs. As the night continued on and Mia's breathing evened out into long, slow breaths I grew angrier. Reid hurt me. The sentence ran around in my head while steam seemed to pour out of my ears. Before I could stop them, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I shut off my bedside lamp and settled in for the night.

The next morning Mia shook me awake. The anger hadn't gone away as I had hoped. Of anything it was stronger. I slid into my uniform and converse then did my make up and hair. I put in my earrings and swung my bag over my shoulder. Mia kept shooting me worried glances as we walked to the Cafeteria. She watched me sit down and stare out of the window.

Tyle had a worried look on his face that was identical to Pogue's and Caleb's. Only one person was missing form the table. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't talk to me but she seems pissed as hell." Caleb nodded and went to go get me some food.

"Baby doll. Baby doll look at me." I looked at Tyler, my eyes blazing.

"It's okay to be angry. Reid was stupid, he had no right to hurt you."

"Damn right he had no right to hurt me!" I shouted as Caleb set a plate in front of me and pointed at it.

"Eat." I stuck a strawberry in my mouth and chewed. Mia went to go talk with some of her friend from photography.

"Are you freaked out about what happened at Nicky's last night?" I nodded and swallowed.

"I've never seen Reid use like that. And it scares me. It makes me angry Cay. How are we gonna deal with this? I don't want us to fall apart. The way you guys fought was like you were actually going to tear each other apart."

Angry tears poured down my cheeks and I bit my lower lip, keeping my thoughts to myself.

"You really think that baby girl." I turned to see Reid. I stood swiftly my jaw hardening. The whole cafeteria was staring at us now.

"Damn straight I think that. You scared me Reid! You hurt me! I'm sore and couldn't sleep most of the night thank you very much! That was just plain stupid!" His eyes flashed with something I didn't recognize on Reid. I acted before I thought and I punched him square in the face.

I grabbed my bag and walked out. I stopped in the girls bathroom. Damn that felt satisfying. I covered my mouth with my hands and screamed. I walked to class and sat next to Sarah. She was staring at me with a slightly open mouth. I let my head fall on the desk. A crumple up piece of paper hit the back of my head.

**Was that really nessacery?**

_**Yes it was. You scared the shit out of me Reid.**_

**But you really didn't have to punch me in the face.**

_**Yes I did. Reid Alexander Garwin you are the most selfish boy I have ever met. Do you know that one of your brothers could have gotten hurt by your actions last night! You are going to have to work for a long time to make this up.**_

**I'm so sorry Baby Doll.**

_**Fine I forgive you but I just can't talk to you right now.**_

As I passed it back I saw a huge purple bruise on his face. I held back laughter when the teached was explaining our reading.

"Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the shit!" I reached behind me and punched his leg.

"Ow." It was hiss that only Tyler and I could hear. Dumbass

It was around eight that evening that I got into my room, exhausted from studying at the library and then dance lessons. I dropped my gym bag in a corner and noticed the note on my dresser.

_Out on a date. Tell you everything when I get back, _

_-M_

I smiled and tucked the note away, screaming as I turned to see a hooded figure in the corner of my room. Its mouth opened and a cruel voice that I had heard only in my dreams rang in my ears.

"Your destiny is to destroy the fifth."

It disappeared as fast as it had come and I swallowed. I snatched my phone off my desk and dialed my brothers number

"What's up baby doll?" I sighed.

"Can I come over?" I heard him cover the phone and talk with Reid.

"Yup. You spending the night." I considered for a moment.

"Yup."

"See you in a few." I hung up and packed my bag with pj's, toothbrush, hair stuff, make up and all of the stuff I would need to get ready in the morning.

I left a note for Mia and ran the rest of the way to Tyler's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So it's been since 2009 that I last updated. So much has happened between now and then and I feel as if I've grown enough as a writer to finish this series and finish it out strong. Hope I still have some fans out there(:  
XOXO- Devin**_

**Lili POV**

I arrived at their dorm room, out of breath and close to tears. I leaned back against the wall, trying to catch my breath, swallowing back tears. I took several deep breaths, filling my entire body with air before letting it out. Calmer than when I first arrived, I knocked just in case Reid was naked. I've seen them in their boxers so that sight never really bothered me. I just really didn't want to see everything. At all.

"Come in." I let myself in and put my bag on the floor next to the door.

"Hey baby boy." I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I plopped down on his bed and rested my head against the wall. I was so drained. Tyler patted my leg.

"You okay sis?" I nodded slowly, contemplating that sentence. Was I okay?

"I'm fine." Reid slid a sideways look at me his eyes cutting into mine. I glared in his direction and his eyes went down cast, trying to escape my harsh look. I rolled my eyes and sat back again thinking back on the hooded figure in my room not even 20 minutes ago.

_Could it have been...? Impossible. There's still time. _Something floated into my brain, the hazing fog that I had felt so many times before.

_**Time is running out Lilith. Best be on your guard. **_ I bolted up right, nearly screaming out the word 'no.' Tyler's concerned look was suffocating me. I quickly rose, grabbing my bag and heading into the bathroom to change. I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. I brushed my teeth, spitting out water and grimacing at the bit of blood that landed in the sink. I guess time was running out. My body was purging itself of the human blood I was born with. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and exited the bathroom. Tyler was crashed out and one side of the bed was open for me but he tended to kick.

I sighed and shut off the lamp that was still on. I tucked the blankets around my older brother, kissing the top of his head.

"Love ya Ty."I poked Reid in the side.

"Wha?" He sat up quickly, his hair already sticking in all directions. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile.

"Can I share with you? Tyler kicks." He grinned smugly and laid back the covers patting the open side of the bed.

"I knew you'd come back to me baby. They always do." He winked and laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my eyebrow, trying to ignore the butterflies dancing around in my stomach when he called me baby.

"Or I could sleep on the-" My sentence was cut off when two pairs of arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into his bed. I chuckled. Turning onto my side so I was facing away from him, I closed my eyes and let myself try to fall asleep in the comfort of Reid's bed. But truthfully, it was the warmth of his body against mine.

**Reid POV**

I watched her sleep her lips slightly parted. Her eyes were closed and I could imagine the blue color that was shinning behind them. Her little hands were now tangled in my shirt, clutching with almost all her strength, the material beginning to tear. I unwound them and stroked the back of them, chuckling to myself. I should have never taught her how to throw a right hook. I rubbed my sore jaw, shaking my head before turning my attention back to her.

"Reid." She whispered my name lightly. My name. Why would she being saying my name in her sleep? Her eyebrows knitted together and her breathing became labored. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she began to toss and turn.

"No. No. You can't... I won't let you... There has to be a way... No. Stop. STOP!" The last cry was a scream and she shot up, pushing me off as I tried to keep my arms around her.

"Let me go! Don't touch me you bastard let me go!" I didn't let anyone see how much those words hurt.

"Lil," She didn't respond, her eyes glazed over in fear and tears making their way down her face. She shoved me again.

"Lili! Lil! Baby doll it's me! It's Reid." She stopped struggling, her eyes going wide. Tyler was sitting straight up, stiff as a board, watching the whole thing with concerned eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Reid?" Lili looked around, unsure of her surroundings. Her eyes showed relief as she took it all in. Her breath came out as a sigh and she sagged against my chest, leaning her weight on me, exhaustion now gracing her features. Tyler ran to her side as I held her.

"Hey. Baby doll. We're here it's alright." She let out a huge breath and sagged in my arms. I laid back down with her and rubbed her back soothingly. She fell asleep within a few minutes, while stroked her back, getting her to breathe evenly. I watched how the moonlight hit her now peaceful face. How it made her hair shine. How it made her porcelain features even more delicate. I held her even closer, brushing my lips against hers.

"What could have possibly freaked you out that bad? What is it that you know that I don't?" I stared down at the face I had known my whole life. And I loved her dearly.

**Lili POV**

I woke up the next morning with Reid's arms wrapped tightly around me, his head resting against the wall, my head on his chest, one arm slung over his waist, both of his arms locked tightly around me. Remember when I said Reid loves to cuddle. He chooses now to let it out. I looked at the time and groaned. I had to shower. I had to wash last night's dream off of me. In the middle of trying to escape Reid's death grip I froze.

_Last night! What all did they see?! What all did they hear?_

I finally freed myself from his grasp. I grabbed my towel and bag, running for the showers. I took a quick shower, ran to my room to change and then back to Reid and Tyler's room. I pressed my ear against the door only to hear the soft sound of snoring. Thank goodness. Hopefully they were none the wiser.

I unlocked the door and slid inside, taking a seat at the desk. It was still pretty early so I logged onto Tyler's laptop. I was scrolling through some of the older pictures that he had of the boys and I. I landed on one of me and Reid when were thirteen. My fingers froze. The day after he gained his powers. There in my hands was the purple passion flower that, thanks to his powers, would never die. It would continue to live as long as I would. I choked back my tears, rechecking the 7 I decided I would wake them up so we could get breakfast and then go to class.

"BABY BOY! REID! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I jumped on Tyler first and then Reid. With Reid the result was my falling on the pile of pillows I had stacked last night in case this happened. They both glared at me, grumbling and throwing things my way as they got ready. They grabbed their backpacks and we headed for the cafeteria for some food. I got fruit, coffee and pancakes. We all sat down and waited for Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb.

"What are you doing tonight?" I looked at Tyler and swallowed my mouthful of food. No mention of last night's dream fiasco.

"I have dance. Why?" He shrugged.

"I dunno just asking. Are you going to come watch us swim?" I contemplated this. Should I go? Or risk being left alone in my room to deal with _them_.

"Sure." He grinned and Reid just kept his eyes glued to me. I finished my breakfast and leaned against him as Sarah and Caleb arrived.

"Hi Cal." He looked at me and looked at the bruise on Reid's face, shaking his head with a grin.

"You were the one who taught her how to throw a right hook." I snickered. Reid's lips turned into the most adorable pout and he squeezed my hip.

"I see you're feeling Baby doll." I smiled brightly. _I'm dying inside._

"I am thank you Caleb."

Sarah smirked at Reid upon seeing the bruise on his jaw.

"Why do they call you Baby Doll and Tyler Baby Boy?" I started laughing as memories flooded my brain. Reid snorted and glared down at me, obviously remembering the same thing I was.

"Funny you should ask. When we were younger I had always been shorter than them. Being smaller I was stealthier, sneakier, quieter in a since. When I was around four people would always say that I was a life size doll because I had the looks like one. This continued for years. So one Halloween, we were what, 9? I dressed as the bride of Chucky." I heard a small groan from Reid, Tyler and Caleb.

"For the love of god, baby doll please no." Sarah giggled.

"No boys let the girl talk."

"The boys were horrible to me then. Sure they loved me but I was a girl and girls shouldn't hang out with boys. So I got them back. I dressed as the bride of Chucky, locked every escape to the house. Let's just say, I never knew all the boys could scream like such girls." She started laughing and Kate and Pogue showed up. Sarah took one look at his stocky frame, obviously picturing him as a screaming 9 year old and fell apart laughing. Pogue froze.

"Lili." I smiled innocently.

"Yes Pogo." He grimaced

"Told her the story on how you got your nick name?" I nodded.

"I can also tell you a whole lot more. You guys should come to me and Baby Boy's Friday. We'll have a lot of fun." They both took me up on the offer and I got up.

"I gotta go. I forgot my sketch book in my locker." I walked off and ran straight for my locker. I pulled out what I needed and stashed it in my backpack. I slammed my locker and came face to face with Chase.

"Whoa!" He held his hands up in surrender as I pinned him by his throat to the locker next to me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I smiled tightly.

"It's fine." I started walking towards the group as the hallway flooded. I had one of them in each of my classes. I was spun around by Chase.

"Do you need something?" He stiffened, his eyes showing hurt at my tone. I softened and bit my lower lip.

"I'm sorry that was rude. What is it Chase?" He kept a hold of my arm.

"I just want to try something..." He trailed off and took a step closer. My eyes widened and I took a step back. I cornered my self into a locker. _Shit. _His body pressed against mine, trapping me there. My hands laid limply on his chest. His head lowered and his lips hovered above mine. I swallowed.

The next second left me spiraling down into confusion. His lips pressed against mine, caressing them softly. I laid one shy hand on his neck. He took the encouragement and wrapped both arms around me. I just couldn't figure out why every time our tongues or lips met, I saw Reid's face in my mind.


	5. AN: I'm for real this time!

I AM OFFICALLY BACK AND WRITING! Lili's stories along with every other one of my stories is going to be revamped. The edited Chapter 4 is already out!

Thank you for all your love and support!

Don't forget to review as new chapters come out!

**_XOXO_**

**_-Devin Knight_**


End file.
